


Treat - Fan Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Dom Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Needy Steve Rogers, Nudity, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, bick dick barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: NSFW art, Steve enjoying his favorite treat.... a thick, delicious creamsicle. Light Dom/Sub.





	Treat - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky smut.  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_ **"Mmm.... Buck...."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share from the ["Treat" twitter POST](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46/status/1168702872726462464).  
I host random NSFW parties here and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46)  
  
[INSTAGRAM](http://instagram.com/kurozawa46)


End file.
